


quiet night

by soliseye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), but that isn't this one, edward will never die, endermen culture is n i c e, groups of endermen are called hauntings and i l o v e it, ranboo cant remember much, unless it fits the narrative i want to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliseye/pseuds/soliseye
Summary: Ranboo doesn't know where he is, but he does know that he really needs to stop spacing out when Edward tries to talk to him.(slight themes of dissociation, not super heavy but it's there bc ranboo, be careful loves <3)
Relationships: Ranboo & Edward
Comments: 9
Kudos: 359





	quiet night

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted some softboo and edward but i couldn't find enough so i made some  
> characters might be ooc, but i tried
> 
> things to note for better understanding: (not super important tho, feel free to skip)  
> -italics are in 'endspeak' (the language that endermen speak)  
> -i think that endermen would have a different relation to gender than humans do in the way that they don't rely on gender or names much, most of their culture is based on age and accomplishments, bc of this edward is referred to with they/them pronouns (this is heavily influenced by another work/post specifically, but i can't remember which one lmao)  
> -bc they dont rely on gender/names much and most endermen are solitary beings/only have one or two others they care about or stay with, the 'names' they have (that they get from others) are usually adjectives of things they've done/physical attributes, hence why edward refers to phil as angel (wings) and techno as blade (techno*blade* and tendency for violence)
> 
> if there's anything else that's super confusing let me know ^̮^

_"Child,"_ a voice spoke through the haze in Ranboo's mind. _"What ails you?"_ The voice is strong and steady. Strange, yet familiar in the words they spoke. Something in Ranboo knew it was important for him to respond, but he felt. . . wispy. Like nothing was quite as solid as it should be. Things weren't processing in his brain and the only coherent thought he could have was _oh, I'm floating._

 _"Child?"_ the voice calls again. Ranboo can faintly feel pressure on his shoulders, in his hair. Who- what was going on again? Where was he?

Blinking for seemingly the first time in a while, Ranboo looks around, slightly shocked to see the inside of Techno's cabin and the concerned face of Edward looking at him. He was sitting on the couch, Edward only a foot away in their boat. Why was he here? Was he supposed to be here? Was he _allowed_ to be here? If he was, then where were Techno and Phil? It was, it was night (judging by the dark windows that showed shadows of snow), so why was he here and not in his cabin with his animals- wait, did he even take care of them today? What had he done today? What-

 _  
__"Child."_ the voice was stern this time and Ranboo hurriedly found its owner. Edward, who was sitting in their boat with their arm across his shoulders, was looking down at him expectantly.

 _"Sorry- sorry Elder, did you need something?"_ Ranboo asked, Endspeak flowing off his lounge from an old memory he didn't remember.

 _"No, but you are troubled, young one,"_ Edward crooned, running their hands through his hair again. _"Tell me what plagues your mind so I may help you as is my duty."_

Frown on his face, Ranboo stared into the fire. He. . . he was troubled, in a sense anyway. Probably not in the way Edward was thinking, but he was very, _very_ confused. He didn't know why he was at Techno's, or why he was next to Edward. He didn't even know where Techno and Phil were.

Edward was still waiting patiently for a response, Ranboo realized as his Elder ran their hand through his hair once more.

 _"I- I suppose I am confused,_ _Elder,"_ he finally confessed after he dragged his gaze to Edward's face and was met with a pointed gaze.

 _"How so?"_ Edward's head tilts to the side as they watch Ranboo's tail flick back and forth on the couch.

 _"It's- I've told you about my memory issues before, right?"_ Ranboo said, now watching the fire lick the logs, smoke trailing off and up the chimney.

Edward only nodded with a soft _vwoo_ as he continued to card his long fingers through Ranboo's hair with a gentleness he hasn't felt in a long time

 _"Well, I can't- I don't remember why I'm here. Or when I got here, or where Techno or Phil are and why I'm allowed in their house. Or what I was doing today, what today even **is** and I don't remember taking care of any of my animals and it's snowing out and I really don't want them to get too cold, but I also- water hurts and I don't wan- I don't know- nether, I can't-" _ Ranboo's rambling was cut off by a stern _vwoop_ from Edward.

 _"Child, you mustn't worry yourself to this state,_ "Edward trilled. _"It is not very good for you, I'm sure you know."_ They let out a small chuckle that Ranboo couldn't help but mirror. _"Your animals are perfectly fine, you took care of them before you arrived here."_

Ranboo nodded minutely, leaning into Edward's touch as the Elder explained his day to him.

 _"Last night the Angel and the Blade told you of their plans to go to the Nether Realm today, they left early morning and plan to arrive home once more tomorrow. Before they left they noticed the growing clouds on the horizon, and the Angel insisted you to come into the home if it began to snow, which it did as the sun set."_ Edward's voice was smooth and steady as they spoke, not once wavering.

 _"Since then, and only one or two 'hours' have passed,"_ Ranboo laughed at the stress on the word hours, Edward really did have a bone to pick with Overworld time keeping. _"You have been here with me, though you did not speak much when you arrived until a few moments ago."_

 _"Thank you, Elder,"_ Ranboo let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. _"I do apologize if I disrespected you by not greeting,"_ he said softly, hoping he hadn't. (The fire was warm, and Edward's presence was comforting, grounding, and Ranboo wished he could stay in this moment.)

 _"Of course you haven't, child,"_ Edward crooned. _"You are hardly out of childhood, you respect me to an almost painful degree on your good days,"_ they laughed, chitters showing their humor.

Ranboo hummed with a similar chitter, almost copying the Elder's, and leaned back into the couch. _"That's good to hear, though I do not really know how to interpret that last part."_

 _"It is a compliment, to one degree or another,"_ Edward smiled.

 _"Thanks?"_ Ranboo awkwardly said with a smile on his face.

 _"Of course, child."_ Edward _vwooped_ happily to themselves.

 _"Hey, Elder,"_ Ranboo said a moment later. _"Why do you keep calling me child? If you don't mind me asking of course, I don't- I'm just curious, you don't-"_

 _"I call you child and young one,"_ Edward interrupted Ranboo's spiral. _"Because I am your Elder and in the End Realm, our home, you are still a child by every extent and there is no other name that fits quite as well."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes,"_ Edward nodded. _"do you not know much about our realm?"_ Edward questioned. It would be odd for one to not know such things if they were from there as Ranboo so clearly was. Not only did he display many characteristic of their kind, but he spoke End. Full End. There wasn't the heat behind the words as such with the Netherborne, nor the aggressive survival instinct of the Overworld dwellers. No, it was the calm, flowery language of the End that had since been cut off from the others. Only Endborne spoke like this.

 _"No,"_ Ranboo shook his head. _"I have no knowledge of others, of how things are supposed to be."_

Now that just made Edward's heart hurt. Such a pure child with knowledge beyond their years, deprived of knowing why. As much as he wanted to continue this conversation, Edward knew that Ranboo was too tired to properly understand the importance of the conversation.

 _"We will talk more about this later, young one,"_ Edward hummed. _"For now, relax."_

Ranboo hummed, a content warble leaving his lips.

_\-----_

_"Thank you, Elder, for caring,"_ Ranboo mumbled a while later, relaxing even more into Edward's gentle touch as the Elder moved to sit next to him on the couch.

 _"You say that like it is not my duty to do so as your Elder,"_ Edward said. _"As though allowing you to spiral into your mind is expected."_ Their tone was quiet and concerned, a gaze of care fixed on the hybrid.

 _"I used to think it was,"_ Ranboo confessed softly. _"I don't remember much from before I arrive in this land, but I know that I didn't have people like you, or Angel and Blade in my life."_

 _Oh,_ if Edwards pearl didn't throb with love at Ranboo's use of their own nicknames for the warriors.

 _"I really do not think I could ever express my care for you three,"_ Ranboo said.

_"I hope we can show you that you need not show us, but that being yourself is enough."_

He only nodded with a soft _vwoop,_ eyes beginning to droop even as he fought the fog of drowsiness creeping into his mind.

 _"Sleep, young one,"_ Edward crooned. _"You are safe, rest, until the morning arrives again."_

With that, Ranboo stopped fighting the tiredness in his body, fully relaxing into the couch.

\---

 _Ranboo,_ Edward thought to themselves as they watched the hybrid fall into his dreams, _such a silly name. Though, I suppose it is not much better than 'Edward.'_ Looking out the window, hand still running through Ranboo's hair, there was only one thought they had: _this child is part of my haunting, right next to the Angel and the Blade. I will not fail them as I have done so in the past._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! this is something i wrote a bit ago and revamped a little to post here :D this is heavily influenced by various tumblr posts and other works that delve deeper into 'endermen lore' i really like the 'lore' behind endermen and just kind of developing a reason behind things they do and ways they might interact and think
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! don't be afraid to point out any spelling/grammar/etc.. mistakes i made :)


End file.
